


Baby We're Guilty (Wherever We Are)

by starrify



Series: Untitled Alren Smut Series [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Fingering, Hand & Finger Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, just a little bit lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrify/pseuds/starrify
Summary: ”Meet me in the bathroom in a couple of minutes."”For real? The bathrooms are so gross.”





	Baby We're Guilty (Wherever We Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, part two! Again, all the parts in this series can be read individually, you don't have to read the first part for this to make sense. It's a rough day for us Harmonizers today, so I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, if there are any All Time Low fans out there, I dare you to find the Full Frontal reference and tell me in the comments.

Ally was on an 11-hour flight to Japan. She wasn't seated near the other girls, but she had an aisle seat so she had nothing to complain about. Through the years of traveling she had actually grown to enjoy the alone time she got during long flights. Sure she wasn't actually alone, the air was dry, the food wasn't great and contrary to what her taller bandmates might believe, having your feet dangle in the air for hours was actually wildly uncomfortable. But when you took into consideration that what was expecting them in their destination was three weeks living in a crammed, stuffy tour bus where peace and quiet didn't exist, the 11 hours spent reading, listening to music, watching movies and most importantly talking to absolutely no one, except for maybe the friendly flight attendants, didn't sound half bad. And had she ever had any complaints about flying, the invention of in-flight wifi had been sure to throw all of them out the airtight window she was currently looking at the clouds through.

It was around two hours into the flight when Ally was scrolling through her Twitter mentions and got a notification. It was a text from Lauren.

_”meet me in the bathroom in a couple of minutes”_

Ally rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. This was exactly something Lauren would suggest.

_”For real? The bathrooms are sooo gross”_

Lauren replied with a few annoyed looking emojis and a simple ”baby”. It's not like Ally really needed much convincing anyway.

_”I'll be there in a bit”_

Ally waited for a little while just to make sure no one would get too suspicious, and then unbuckled her seatbelt, stood up from her seat and made her way to the bathroom door. She knocked quietly with just the knuckle of her forefinger. Lauren unlocked the door and opened it just enough to see it was Ally, and Ally stepped right in, closing the door behind her.

”Hey there”, Lauren said quietly, wrapping her arms around Ally's shoulders, and leaned down to kiss her.

Ally placed her hands on Lauren's hips and leaned into the kiss, standing on her toes a little bit. She let her hands wander upward, over Lauren's stomach and then her chest while she deepened the kiss. Lauren reciprocated by running one of her hands up the back of Ally's neck and threading her fingers into her hair, which allowed her to pull Ally's face even closer to hers. Ally moaned against her lips.

Ally stepped back down and broke the kiss, her eyes going from Lauren's eyes to her lips and back.

”So how are we gonna do this?” Ally asked, moving her hands from Lauren's chest to her shoulders.

”I don't know, I thought you could just quickly get me off and we'd get out of here as fast as possible but now it looks like you're just as into this as me”, Lauren said, her voice breathy.

”Fuck off. You're a selfish lover”, Ally joked and pulled Lauren back in for a kiss. She pulled back quicker this time and looked around the tiny bathroom.

”Okay”, she said, making sure the toilet lid was closed and seemed clean enough before she sat on it, and pulled Lauren closer by her hands. She untied Lauren's sweatpants and pulled them down with her underwear, and then turned her around and pulled her down until she sat on her lap. She wrapped her left arm around Lauren's waist and slid her right hand over her thigh and then between her legs.

”Already wet for me, princess?” she murmured right into Lauren's right ear. Lauren gasped and a shiver ran through her body.

Ally circled her fingers around Lauren's clit and a quiet high-piched whimper left Lauren's lips.

”Were you thinking of me? Tell me”, Ally spoke into her ear, her voice calm and controlled. She kept up the movements of her hand but added more pressure, and Lauren was trembling. She let her head fall back on Ally's shoulder and started talking with a shaky voice.

”Ye-yes. Fuck, I couldn't help it, I-I guess I was bored and I just started thinking… Of what you could do to me if we were home...”. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her face was turned towards Ally's, breathing in the scent of Ally's hair and neck.

”Hmm, and what would that be?” Ally asked, moving her left hand from Lauren's waist to her lower stomach and then to her left thigh.

Lauren whimpered louder this time.

”I”, she started, but it just came out as a desperate moan. ”I don't know, anything, anything Ally, please”, she whined.

Ally stiffled a laugh. She already had her begging, she didn't even have to try.

”Please what, baby? You need to be more elaborate.” Lauren was moving her hips against Ally's hand, trying desperately to get as much friction as possible.

Lauren let out a pained noise. ”Please just make me come.” Her right hand was tangled into Ally's hair and her left one placed over Ally's hand between her legs.

Ally lifted her left hand from Lauren's thigh and gently nudged Lauren's head with the shoulder she was laying on to get Lauren to lift her head and look at Ally. She brought her left hand in front of Lauren's mouth and touched a couple of fingers on her lips. Lauren was staring deep into her eyes, her eyes glazed and eyelids heavy, parted her lips and let out a sharp, shaky gasp. She took one of Ally's fingers into her mouth and licked and sucked on it before moving onto the next one. She could barely keep her eyes open but her stare never left Ally's eyes as she moaned around her fingers.

Lauren was soaking wet and it's not like she would've needed any extra lubrication, Ally just knew this drove her crazy. Ally pulled her fingers out of Lauren's mouth and Lauren begrudgingly let them go with a whine.

”It's okay, baby”, Ally whispered as she moved her spit-soaked fingers down. Her wet fingers briefly brushed against her and Lauren's hands on her clit before she pushed two fingers into her. Lauren shivered, buried her face in Ally's neck and whimpered incoherently.

”Ally”, she whined, pushing against Ally's fingers and moving her hips in circles. Ally moved her right hand faster on her clit and rubbed the fingers inside her right where she knew Lauren liked it.

”Does it feel good, baby?” she asked, even though Lauren's body language didn't leave many questions unanswered.

”Yes”, Lauren moaned. She was shaking against Ally, obviously close to her release.

”Come on, princess, come for me”, Ally whispered into her ear before guiding Lauren's head with her shoulder again so she could suck Lauren's lower lip between hers. Lauren was whining into her mouth as Ally leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was deep and desperate, and Lauren came with her moans muffled by Ally's mouth. She was still whimpering as she broke the kiss to suck air into her lungs. Ally wrapped her left arm around Lauren again, still gently massaging her clit as she shook through the aftershocks, just like she knew she liked it, before moving her right hand away to hug her tighly. She kissed the side of her face, closing her eyes and slowly rocking Lauren back and forth in her arms.

They had already stayed in the bathroom for way too long. There was no question the flight attendants knew what was going on and the other passengers were surely getting impatient too. Ally knew they had to go.

”I love you so much, baby, but we need to get you back to your seat before you pass out”, she said, gently pushing her girlfriend forward. Lauren let out a disgruntled sound but still slowly got up, used some toiled paper to clean herself off and lifted her pants back up.

Ally stood up and washed her hands before stopping to fix her hair in the mirror. Lauren stood behind her and looked at her in the reflection.

”I have more to worry about than you”, she said, trying to smooth her own hair down. Ally laughed.

”We really have to go. I'll go first, sort your hair out and get out soon after me, okay? I'm sure everyone hates us”, Ally said and turned to leave.

”Fuck them. I love you”, Lauren said and leaned down for one more kiss. Ally hummed into the kiss happily before stepping away, smiling at Lauren, unlocking the door and leaving the small bathroom.

She walked back to her seat with confidence, expertly avoiding eye contact with everyone she passed on her way, including the man seated right next to her. She sat down, spread her big scarf over her lap like a blanket and put her headphones back on like nothing happened.


End file.
